


All of Them Mostly True, In a Manner of Speaking

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many adventures of Cap'n Jack Sparrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Them Mostly True, In a Manner of Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> So my baby sis and her Girl double-teamed me, and thus they get a double drabble. Their request: "It's hard to believe anything I say, she told me, because I was there and I have a vested interest in being right," by Brian Andreas. Jack/anybody. Unbetaed, because I have a bad habit of doing that for request drabbles.

The advantage to being on intimate terms with the Pirate King and the Captain of the Flying Dutchman is that, when recounting one's exploits, the more fantastical elements are not questioned.

Theoretically.

"Jack," Elizabeth laughs across Will's chest, and it would be a truly lovely picture, if she weren't laughing at him, "perhaps you should stick with sea turtles."

"After everything you've seen, you don't believe me?"

"Exactly," Will murmurs, heavy-eyed. "After everything we've seen, we don't believe you. Perhaps you should save your more embellished stories for a less knowledgeable audience."

"A less knowledgeable audience can't appreciate the finer points of my factual accounts."

"Yes," Elizabeth says, "but they might believe them."

"So should you," says Jack, "because they're true."

"I'll tell you the truth I know." Will's voice is soft and slow, satisfied. Jack would hope so, considering. "It's good to have you back with us, Jack."

A man does like to be missed, so Jack decides to forgive them both for disbelieving him. "It has been a pleasant reunion, hasn't it? I think this calls for a drink. Is there any rum left?"

Elizabeth laughs again, and passes the bottle across Will. A truly lovely picture, indeed.


End file.
